Brother and Sister or Boyfriend and Girlfriend
by jarnol1991
Summary: When something happens to them they have to go undercover becoming something they don't want. Kagome and Sesshomaru and some others. My first so be like me and say what you mean in reviews.
1. Your Bed, Mine or the Shower Part 1

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

Chapter 1 Your Bed, Mine or the Shower?

-------------------------------

Kagome and Sessgomaru were not your everyday girlfriend-boyfriend, for one thy both lived on street till they were 12, then they were found by Naraku.Kagome was 18, blond hair with blue and red highlights, cut down to upper part of her back. Her eyes are green. She is 5'8 and 117 lbs. She has three earrings in her right ear and only one in her left. She was into wearing reds and blacks and had the 'girl next door turned slut' look. Seashmaru o the other hand was nothing like that. He was almost 19. He has brown hair, cut to his ears. He'll wear anything but pink and yellow. He has the 'good football player turned biker' thing going on. But now on with the story.

The water running, naked Kagome was getting ready to get in the shower when Sesshomaru walked in wearing his black van with his blue jeans and red top. Seeing Kagome nude had Sesshomaru panting like he hadn't had water in years. Now Kagome and Sesshomaru have had sex before so it didn't do anything to Sesshomaru but make him want Kagome more. Walking behind Kagome, Sesshomaru moved behind Kagome so he could move her hair out of his way so he could begin kissing her back. Kagome moaned putting her behind his head to move him to his lips.

KAGOME--- "Sesshomaru, we shouldn't be doing this now." Said after Sesshomaru moved back to her neck. Kagome did nothing to a stop him.

Sesshomaru--- "Baby, everyone is gone out. This may be the only time we get to do this for awhile." Moving his right hand so he was playing with her already wet pussy and his left pushing her so it wouldn't hurt when they got to the shower wall. Pushing his middle finger in her pussy. Kagome moaned. Turning around so she was faching him. She sucked on the finger that was in her pussy.

KAGOME--- "Sesshomaru, baby, it isn't fair if I'm nude and your not.' Pushing her hands under his top, she pushed it over his headand let it land on the floor. Undoing his pants and letting them fall, he stepped out of them. He was gald he got off his shoes before he walked up to her. Kagome was also glad that he never wears boxer, says his man need to be free. Kagome didn't have the will power to stop her body from going down on him and if she did, she wouldn't use it.

SESSHOMARU--- "Oh god, Kagome."Sesshomaru put his hands on the shower wall in front of him so he wouldn't fall. Kagome just stopped as he was about to cum. She got back to her feet.

KAGOME--- "We can't have you cumming so soon now can we."

SESSHOMARU--- "Your killing me here baby." Moving to turn off the water. "Come on." Puuling her hand, he moved them to her bed. "Sit back, relax and enjoy the show." All before he began sucking his way in her pussy. His hands moved to keep her hips from going up to make her want to cum but when she was there he pulled his mouth and hands away just like she did.

KAGOME--- "No, no, no you can't do that. There is a law somewhere about that." Putting her hands around his neck to put his head back to her pussy but he moved his head kissing here and there all the way to his lips.

SESSHOMARU--- "That is the same thing you did to me." Moving back to his feet.

KAGOME--- "No your gonna get your ass back in this bed and your gonna enjoy it." Sitting up to pull him back to her.

SESSHOMARU-- "Baby the codoms are in my room." Pulling her up to him.

KAGOME--- "So lets go back to your room." Pulling the covers around her as she got up. Kagome and Sesshomaru want to his room, Sesshomaru naked as the day he was born.


	2. Your Bed, Mine or the Shower Part 2

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

Chapter 1 Your Bed, Mine or the Shower?

-----------------------------------------------------

Naraku was a tall dark hair, dark eyed man. 6'5 and 234 lbs and being the dark man he is, he only wears dark colors.

NARAKU - Kagome, Sesshomaru where are you?" Looking around the place he and the spys he lived with called home.

---------------------------------------------------

They just got the door closed and on the bed when they heard Naraku calling for them, he knew they would be the only people here because the other had families to go home to on the weekends.

KAGOME - "Sesshomaru, he came back. I need to go back to my room." Getting off the bed.

SESSHOMARU - "Kagome, baby no no no." Wacthing her put the covers back on so she could go but to her room.

KAGOME - "Monday, Sesshomaru monday we both have the day to be teens. We'll go to a hotal downtown." Giving him one last kiss before closing the door on her way out of his room.

SESSHOMARU - "Monday babe monday. Don't forget." Sesshomaru fall back on his bed.

---------------------------------------------

Naraku was walking into the living room on the 3rd floor when Kagome walked by wearing black hip huggers and a red tank top and Sesshomaru's black vans.

NARKU - "Kagome where's Sesshomaru?" Stopping her by his hand on her upper arm.

KAGOME - "Taking a cold shower, why?

NARAKU - "Because I have a new job for you both." Letting go of her arm and turning around to see Sesshomaru coming. He is wearing the some thing as before but now with his white vans.

SESSHOMARU - Hey Mr Naraku, baby." Giving Kagome a kiss and Naraku a nod. "Whats up?" Hanging an arm over

Kagome.

NARAKU - "I have a new mission for you both." Handing Kagome a package.

KAGOME - "Okay what is it this time?" Pulling the thing out of the package to see two ID cards, class schedules, planners, a book of cheerleading and football moves.

NARAKU - Well your gonna go to high school. Your gonns be on the football and cheerleading teams. You need to get close to the captins, Miroko and Sango. Both 18 and dating each other. Miroko had one youger brother and no sisters, his mom died giving brith to his brother. Sango is an only child, mom died by a amugger, dad killed himself a fews weeks after that, she now livs with her aunt.They have the same schedules as you.

KAGOME - "Why do we have the same last name?"

NARAKU - "You two are gonna ne brother and sister."

SESSHOMARU - "WHAT!!!"


	3. Your Bed, Mine or the Shower Part 3

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

Chapter 1 Your Bed, Mine or the Shower?

-------------------------------

KAGOME - "Sesshomaru, I'm sure he was only joking, right Mr Narake?"

NARAKU - "No Kagome, you both will be brother and sister." Walking away back to his room. "The car will be here tonight at 8 so get ready." Walking out of site.

SESSHOMARU - "So I guess we're family, now."

KAGOME - "Mow is not the timeto be joking around like this, we can't kiss or hold hands like we always thought we could if we want to school together."

SESSHOMARU - "Kagome think of it this way, we live at the some place so we can do anything we want." Holding Kagome so her back was in his cheat. "Come on lets go pack."

------------------------------------------

Naraku knew what was gonna happen when he told them they would be on a new misson. Thay would pack, make out, then leave. Naraku called Kikyou, the principal. He waited a few moments till she picked up.

NARAKU - "Hey, Kikyou,hows it going?... I'm fine,hows your boyfriend these days?... There coming soon... I just told them... Goodbye Kikyou."

-----------------------------------------

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting on the end of Sesshomaru's bed thinking of a way to do this misson and still there needs done without getting seen.

KAGOME - "Sesshomaru we have a few hours before the car gets here. How about we do something fun." Moving to sit on Sesshomaru, she began by licking the shell of his ear. Her hands moved to lift his top pff of him and let it land on the ground with there shoes, they got them off when they first came into his room, she got her hands to the zipper of his pants just as his hands got up her top to find out she doesn't have a bra now. His hands want to her 34 c chest. Not being able to take it anymore she ripped off his pants to go down on him and his 10 in cock. He moaned looking down at his half naked girlfriend sucking his dick like it was the only thing that is gonna keep her alive.

SESSHOMARU - "Kagome oh Kagome, baby." He put his hands on the back of her head to push his dick all the way in her mouth.Sesshomaru could feel that he would not cum till she was, he pulled her off of his dick and on her feet. Kagome knew what he wanted so she walked up to him. She was standing so he was inbetween her legs. Sesshomaru ripped her pants open but not off, he put his mouth to her wet pussy so he was pushing in and out, his hands want to grab her ass to make her moan. Kagome pushed him on his back, she got up so she could take off her pants all the way, she got on top of him. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore so pushed into her as hard as he could. Sesshomaru rolled over so he was on top still pushing into her. He seen one of his ties on the ground near his bed so he got it and tied her hands to the head post. They both knew what was happening when they got like this. Pushing hard, bits everywhere, they could only last so long. Sesshomaru pulled out of her because he was not wearing a comdom. Sesshomaru moved so he was ended cumming all over her. He untied Kagomes hands and rolled off her. Kagome pulled the covers up, kissed Sesshomaru, and walked into the bathroom to use the shower. Sesshomaru followed hearing the water for round two.


	4. Back Seat Anyone Part 1

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

Chapter 2 Back Seat Anyone.

------------------------------------------

Shorty, as she had everyone call her nobody knowing her real name, was the bi, horny chick everyone loved and hated at the same time. She was 5'2 and 120 lbs, red, black hair and brown eyes. She was a goth looking chick. 19 years olds, she was Kikyous boyfriends kid. Kikyou had her pick up Kagome and Sesshomaru because she was 'busy'.

Kikyou had her diver came get them. The driver, Timmy 24 high school drop out, parked the car, ready to honk when Kagome came out dressed in a black mine with a xsmall black tank top and 4in hooker boots with big white sunglasses to match her white bag. Sesshomaru came out after her wearing his black loose pants, white top, with a blank leather jacket and his black van. Naraku behind them with there, or more ike Sesshomarus bag and two or three maids with Kagomes.

NARAKU - "So you two have everything you need?"

KAGOME - "Yes Mr Naraku we have everything you said we needed."

SESSHOMARU - "See ya." Kagome and Sesshomaru get in the car to see Shorty sitting there just looking at them.

SHORTY - "Call me Shorty. Nice to meet you both."

KAGOME - "Nice to meet you back. I'm Kagome and this is Sesshomaru. Don't mind him, he doesn't talk much." Hearing this Sesshomaru moved so he was sitting right next to Kagome. His lips to her ear, he gave a lick, then talked so only Kagome could hear him.

SESSHOMARU - "I only talk when I'm fucking the day lights out of you." Moving his right hand so it was going half way under her her mine. "No underwaer, huh, your a very bad girl. What am I gonna do with you?" Kagome put her head back to give Sesshomaru site of her neck, as she pushed his hand up her mine more.

Shorty wanted to get in on this when the car stopped. Sesshomaru felt the car stopped so he pulled his hand out if her legs. Kagome pulled the cloth out of her bag to let Sesshomaru clean hi hands and her legs off. The only thing Sesshomaru could think of was Naraku in a bathroom nude to get rid of his hard on.

TIMMY - "We're here." Opening the door to let them out. There were moverd here all ready putting things in the house. The house is a one level house that has two bedroom, one bathroom, and a garage.

SHORTY - "Kikyou is gonna spead the whole day with my dad so I'm taking you both to the club 'Blue Moon' today. Act like brother and sister so get the horny things your gonna do done before 10 tonigh. You got your papers right?" Seeing them nod she walked out the front door and back to Timmy.

SESSHOMARU - "Now its just you, me and a big house with no Mr Naraku to walk in on us." Pushing Kagome to the door of his bedroom.


	5. Back Seat Anyone Part 2

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

Chapter 2 Back Seat Anyone.

------------------------------------------

Shorty was in the car with Timmy driveing for a moment before they pulled up to Shortys house she lived with her dad. Timmy opened the door and Shorty let him drag her out of the limo. Timmy kissed Shorty as hard as he could.

SHORTY - "We should do this before Kikyou and my dad get home and fuck." Pulling Timmy into the house and into her room.

TIMMY - "We have waht...an hour?" Pulling there tops off as fast as they could.

SHORTY - "No more like 10 mins. So lets stop talking." They both were naked by now so he could push her to the wall and push into as hard as he could. In and out, in an dout thats all the was happening. Both yalling out each others name, they fall to the floor.

--------------------------------

19 pm rolled around and Shorty came up to ring the door bell. Kagome answered the door in a red tank top with the black mine from today and the hooker boots.

SHORTY - "Wheres Sesshomaru?" Stepping into the house.

KAGOME - "I knew, that man takes longer in the bathroom then I do. You can go and sit down well I go get him." She want around the coner to the bathroom. The door was open so Kagome could Sesshomaru putting the last of his hair gel in. "Baby, Shortys here. We need to go."

SESSHOMARU - "Okay, I'm ready. Lets go, Kelly." Pulling a brotherly arm around her.

KAGOME - "Lets go Seth." Doing the same thing he did. All three of them got in the car. Timmy got them to the club 'Blue Moon' in under half in hour.

TIMMY - "I'llbe back at 2." Drivin off back to whereever he gose. Kagome seen the line was rally long but the one thing Shorty heard said in the car was that she was 'friends' with the owner so they didn't have to wait in line.

SHORTY - "I'll show you a few of my friends." Walking over to the bar, Sesshomaru seen a guy came and began hitting on Kagome.

GUY - "Hey babe"

KAGOME - "Get away from me."

KOUGA - "Sorry babe, can't do that." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for help.

SESSHOMARU - "Hey asshole back off." Standing in front of Kouga.

KOUGA - "Who are you? The geek boyfriend."

SESSHOMARU - "No the 'badass gonna kick your ass' brother, but you can call me Seth."

SHORTY - "Hey Kouga, What are you doing here?" Pulling her off Kagome and letting her go behind Sesshomaru.

KOUGA - "Well I heard you were gonna come with friends so I was thinking they were both girls but I guess not." Looking at Sesshomaru with a look that said 'rot in hell'. Sesshomaru gave him the same look right back.


	6. Back Seat Anyone Part 3

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

Chapter 2 Back Seat Anyone.

------------------------------------------

SHORTY - "Kouga, lets go talk ove there, away from Sesshomaru." She pulled him into the back of the club.

KAGOME - "That guy freaks me out." Looking at Sesshomaru.

SESSHOMARU - "I know, Come on lets get some drinks." Pulling Kagome up to the bar, the both sat down waiting for someone to take there order.

WORKER - "Hi, I'm Kagura. Can I get you anything?" Looking at Sesshomaru like a dog to meat.

KAGOME - "2 beers." Kagura went to get there drinks only to come back a moment later.

KAGURA - "You two look cute together. Where you from?" Trying to give Sesshomaru a 'cute' smile.

KAGOME - "Are you okay, you look a littler off?"

SHORTY - "Hey Kelly, Seth there you are, Oh hi Kagura you got them there drinks didn't you?" Sitting next to Kagome. Kagura nodded.

KAGURA - "Yeah. I was just saying these 2 look cute together, don't you think?" When she didn't answer. "Hello" Waving a hand in front of Shortys face.

SHORTY - "You say something? You face is a little..." Kagome gave Shorty a look"... okay a lot messed up."

KAGURA - " Okay whatever, I was saying these two looked cute together."

SHORTY - "Because there family." Sesshomaru gave her a look that said 'don't tell her that'.

KAGURA - "So you don't have a girlfriend?" Putting her hand over Sesshomaru.

SESSHOMARU - "No I have a great girlfriend back home." Looking at Kagome. He turned to Shorty. "I'ts almost 2, we have to go outside."

SHORTY - "I'm going home with Kouga tonight so you can go wait for him alone." Knowing what they wanted to do, she made up a little lie. She know Kouga or his sister would take her home, or maybe both of them, you never know with them. It's not like they were blood family.

KAGOME - "Okay see ya." Pulling Sesshomaru out of the club. They only had to wait a moment before Timmy pulled up in front of them, getting out of the car he got open the back seat door for them. Seeing Shorty not here.

TIMMY - "Wheres Shorty?"

SESSHOMARU - "Went home with a friend."

TIMMY- "Okay." He closed the door and got back in the front seat only to hear moaning coming from the back.


	7. Back Seat Anyone Part 4

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

Chapter 2 Back Seat Anyone.

------------------------------------------

Shorty was high as can be. Walking over to Kouga, she could see he was the same as her.

SHORTY - "Kouga, wheres your sister?" Falling down in the seat beside Kouga, she tryed to get back up only to fall back down into Kougas lap.

KOUGA - "Left with her fuck buddy." Putting his right hand up her top to her left boob. She never wears a bra out clubbing, takes yo long to get off in the end. "Lsft go back to my car." Pulling his hand from out of her top. He pulled both of them out of the club. They only got to the back seat door of his car when she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him into the door, kissing him hard. She got open the back door and pushed him in. Still kissing she got his top over his head and let it fall. Kouga not wanting to be left out pushed her top over her DDboobs and let it land on his. The air made her hard nippels even harder. She began unzipping his pants, she moved them down his great legs, thanks to him being on the high school track team, but only to his feet. Shorty kissed all the way up his legs to his boxers. She loved his boxers, right in front of his dick was the words 'Blow Me', and thats what she was planing to do. Pulling his boxers down to his pants, she kissed the base of his dick letting her lips brush his balls. Kouga, knowing what she was doing, pulled he hair into his hand. She was sucking his dick by that time. Licking it top to bottom, she began by uesing her e hands. Kouga was in heaven, here was a hot chick sucking his dick. Pulling her off his dick, he pulled her up and kissed her after she got of her pants, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Pushing herself up and down. After an hour of cumming, on his and her part, they lay there, her on top of him.

KOUGA - "You want to came back to my place?'

SHORTY - "Love to."

--------------------------------------------

Laying on top of the living room rug, butt naked, Kagome and Sesshomaru got busy for the 5th time that night.

SESSHOMARU - "I love you."

KAGOME - "Love you, too baby." Kissing him hard on the lips.

----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

---------------------------

I know most people don't read these things but if you could plz.

I was thinking of putting out a story with the song 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood.

What do you think, plz if you could tell me.


	8. Harder Baby Harder Part 1

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Harder Baby Harder

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango were your everyday girlfriend and boyfriend. They have beed together 4 years, since the end of 8th grade. Right now they were riding in Mirokus car, on the way to school. Miroku had his right arm around Sango, as she had her head laying so she was kissing and licking his neck. Pulling up to the back of the school so no one could see them. Pulling her hand up to meet his lips, he kissed her hard.

Miroku had his left hand up up her top when Miss Kikyou opened the driver side door so Miroku fall back on the ground at her feet. Looking up, right into Miss Kikyous eyes, Miroku had a little fear ran in him.

KIKYOU - "Mr Miroku, what on earth are you doing to poor Miss Sango?" Miroku got up to his feet, he helped Sango out of the car.

MIROKU - "Well...she...she...she had something on her mouth and me being her 'boyfriend' I just had to get it off."

KIKYOU - "And your hand up her top?" Looking Miroku in the eye. They didn't know what to say about that so they didn't say anything at all.

SANGO - "We'll be going to class now." Pulling Mirokus hand only to be pulled back by Miss Kikyou.

------------------------------------------

Shorty had Timmy pick Kagome and Sesshomaru up saying she'll just go with Kouga. Kagome was wearing a red small top that said 'I'm a bicth and I know it...' and on the back it said '...but your a slut and you show it' with a red mini with black jeans under them and her black boots. Sesshomaru was wearing a blue top with black jeans and black vans. Getting in the car they only had to wait a moment till they were at the school. Kagome had a paper in her hand and the with Sesshomaru.

KAGOME - "We have all the same classes with them and Miss Kikyou has them giving us both tours. So we should go get those tours." They both walked into the school only to meet with a girl in the hallway. "Sesshomaru ask for help." Pushing Sesshomaru over to the girl.

SESSHOMARU - "Okay, don't need to push."Walking up to the girl.

GIRL - "You need something." Not looking up at him.

KAGOME - "I'm Kelly and this is Seth. He don't talk much." Sesshomaru was standing behind Kagome so he could put his mouth near her ear.

SESSHOAMRU - "We already talked about this..." Seeing the girl look at them funny he mored his head back.

GIRL -Whatever I'm Ayame." Kagome seen the girls face and she had to asked.

KAGOME - "Is anybody in your family named Kogua?"

AYAME - "How do you know my brother?"


	9. Harder Baby Harder Part 2

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Harder Baby Harder

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ayame began standing up so Kagome and Sesshomaru could see she was about 5'7.

SESSHOMARU - "Thats the fucker that was hitting on my gir... sister." Almost saying girlfriend but getting his mistake.

AYAME - "And whos your sister?"

KAGOME - "...I am."

SESSHOMARU - "Oaky wheres Miss Kikyous room?" Looking at Kagome to see shes still sad about the brother and sister thing. " And the bathroom?" Kagome got what he was thinking and began to be happy but not to happy, don't need to freak Ayame out.

AYAME - "Okay around the coner is the bathrooms and right in that door is Miss Kikyous room, but she has kids in there for making out in the school parking out."

SESSHOMARU - "Okay see ya." Walking faster with Sesshomaru to the bathrooms.

------------------------------------

MIROKU - "So what, we were making out, now we have to babysit two new kids." Miss Kikyou was standing in front of them.

KIKYOU - "Right now they should ne here soon so be at your best."

SANGO - "Okay Miss Kikyou, whatever you say." Holding Mirokus left hand in her right.

------------------------------------

Over the bathroom sink, door locked, who puts a lock on a bathroom door. Sesshomaru had Kagome facing the mirror, looking Sesshomaru in the eyes as he fucked her and used his fingers in her pussy. Both moaning like hell, hoping no one needed this bathroom. Kagome had cummed and because of that Sesshomaru was on his way to cumming. Pulling out of her, his cum fell on the floo, they were still in there school outfits so he turned her around to kiss her hard on the lips.

KAGOME - "We should clean this up."

----------------------------------

KIKYOU - "Okay where are they?" Moments after saying that Kagome and Sesshomaru came walking in the door. "Where have you both been?"

KAGOME - "Bathroom." Walking over to Miroku and Sango. "I'm Kelly and this is Seth."

SANGO - "I'm Sango and this id my BOYFRIEND Miroku." Looking at Kagome with a Stay Away look.

KAGOME - "I have Sesshomaru back home so don't worry."

SESSHOMARU - "Can we get this tour going?"

MIROKU - "Yeah?"

KIKYOU - "Yeah go ahead." Waving them out the door.

----------------------------

SANGO - "...And this is the gym." Having the three hour tour get over with.

MIROKU - "Tours over see ya later." Pulling on Sango arm.

KAGOME - "Wait, we don't know anything here, so would you mind showing us around town."

MIROKU - "Yes we would mi..."Stopping because of Sangos hand over his mouth.

SANGO - "We would love to."

KAGOME - "Be here at 7." Pulling Sesshomaru away to there 4th hour.


	10. Harder Baby Harder Part 3

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Harder Baby Harder

---------------------------------------------

MISS PUENTE - "Okay now read page 72 and do 1 to 27." Class was almost over when Kagome and Sesshomaru came running in. "So you must be my two new kids, so nice of you to take times out of your schedules to join us. Take a seat next to Miss Sango and Mr Miroku, will you both ..."

SESSHOMARU - "We know who they are."

MIROKU - "Why do they have to be in all our classes?"

SANGO - "Because Miss Kikyou knows I'm the best person in school and I don't leave you so thats why your here..." Miroku gave her a look."...And we need to kill them."

MIROKU - "Thats the answer I'm looking for, baby."

SANGO - "Okay, now shut up here they come."

KAGOME - "Hey guys." Taking a seat next to Sango. Before Sango could say hi back, the bell rang.

MIROKU - "Okay class is over, got to go." Pulling Sango out of the room as fast as he could.

SANGO - "Okay see ya." Waiting till they could not hear them. "Why are you trying to be mean?"

MIROKU - "Because if I'm mean to them they can die without me feeling bad."

SANGO - "Awww...your beginnning to care about them." Kissing him, she walked him backwards into the 'out of order' boys bathroom.

SESSHOMARU - "So he does care." Walking from the coner he and Kagome were hiding behind.

KAGOME - "Mr Naraku didn't say we had omeone trying to kill us."

SESSHOMARU - "Maybe we don't know the real Mr Naraku."

KAGOME - "Maybe we should find out." Walking into the hallway where Miss Kikyous room is, Sesshomaru got the idea she was getting at and followed her in the room. Just walking into the room, they seen Miss Kikyou sitting in her chair with one of the freshmen band girls fucking her with her fingers and mouth. Hearing the door open Miss Kikyou had the girl stand up and she handed her a late pass to class.

KIKYOU - "See me friday."

KAGOME - "Your sleeping around on Alan with a freshmen." Closing the door behind them.

KIKYOU - "She needed help with with her grades."

SESSHOMARU - "She needs to go to the teachers and talk about it."

KAGOME - "Okay no more about you sleeping around, tell us everything you know about Mr Naraku."

KIKYOU - "Well he is good in bed."

SESSHOMARU - "Not about you sleeping with him and by the way, yuck."

-----------------------------

After hearing all they did and didn't want to know about Mr Naraku, Kagome and Sesshomaru went to find Sango, hoping she was with Miroku and help each other. Miroku was standing by the bathroom door when Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to him. Thinkingg they were gonna hurt him, he pulled a small handgun from his jeans. Stopping where they were to keep him from hurting them.

KAGOME - "Plz stop don't shot. We came to talk."

SANGO - "Why, we knew who you are and you us, so lets just kill each other." She walked out of the bathroom.

SESSHOMARU - "Okay one thing, How ya doing? Next Miss Kikyou is a slut."

KAGOME - "And why are you trying to kill us?"

MIROKU - "We were sent to kill only one of you."

SESSHOMARU - "What do you mean only one of us?"

SANGO - "Mr Naraku want Sesshomaru all to himself."


	11. Who's Cumming? Part 1

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Who's Cumming?

---------------------------------------------

3 am, Saturday, Kagome and Sango were picking up the things left on the floor from the party they just had. Sesshomaru and Miroku were getting along as well as they could, they were tied down to chairs in one room faceing each other. Each one of them yelling, Kagome was gonna un-tie them when Tabitha walked in. Seeing Miroku still tied to the chair she run over to Miroku help him. Sango may have not been in the room but Kagome was and Sango was her friend, they got over the whole 'I'm gonna kill you' thing, and Miroku is Sangos and not some slut named Tabitha. Pushing Tabitha off Miroku, Kagome helped him and Sesshomaru out of the chairs. Having heard something hit the ground, Sango ran into the living room. Tabitha was on the ground with Sesshomaru and Miroku holding Kagome back from killing Tabitha. The only thing Sango could think of was 'let her go, let her kill Tabitha, nobody will care about her'. Tabitha moved away from Kagome and the guys holding for back only to bump into Sango.

SANGO - "Am I in your way Tabitha, I'm so sorry, let me help you up." Picking up by her neck, she pushed her into the wall near them. "See now why would you be hitting on my boyfriend in front of my friends?" Letting go of Tabithas neck, Tabitha dropped to the floor, rubbing her neck.

TABITHA - "I'm giving him want he doesn't get from you." Picking her self off the ground.

SANGO - "Whats that? Carbs."

TABITHA - "Shut your mother fucking mouth, you slut."

SANGO - "I'm the slut! You were just thowing your self at my boyfriend. Now leave this house."

TABITHA - "Not your house."

KAGOME - "But its mine, so leave." Pushing Tabitha out the door, into the pouring rain.

TABITHA - "I'll be back." Walking backings into the street.

KAGOME - "I'm gonna that bicth." Pulling Sesshomaru into a 'friendly' hug with her left hand going to his ass. Before Sesshomaru could say anything back someone knocked at the door.

SANGO - "Baby could you get that?" Pushing Miroku towards the door.

MIROKU - "Okay not my house and I still have to get the door."

SESSHOMARU - "Fine you big baby I'll get it." Opening the door, he found a 16 guy standing there.

GUY - "Hey, I'm looking for Kagome." Seeing Sesshomaru still giving him a messed up look, he finished. "I heard was here but I can leave if shes not."

SESSHOMARU - "No wait shes here." Gently pushing him into the living room.

MIROKU - "Whos the kid?"

GUY - "Hey I'm not a kid but I'm Souta, Kagomes Brother.


	12. Who's Cumming? Part 2

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok this is my new fic so say what you mean in the reviews.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Who's Cumming?

---------------------------------------------

Kagome looked a bit off and before she could hit the gorund Sesshomaru had her in his arms.

SESSHOMARU - "Kagome, Kagome baby."

-------------------------------------

Waking up, Kagome could see she was in Sesshomaru's room. Looking to her left she could see Sesshomaru sitting in the chair next the her with hishead on the bed, sleeping.

KAGOME - "Sesshomaru, wake up." Pushing his hand off the bed.

SESSHOMARU - "Why'd you do that?" Picking himself off the floor.

KAGOME - "You needed to get up." Looking around the room, she could see nobody else was in the room. "Where is everybody?"

SESSHOMARU - "Sango and Mroku are showing Souta around, and they me to take care of."

KAGOME 0- "So why don't you came over here and take care of me?" Pulling Sesshomaru up from the chair and onto the bed laying him over her.

---------------------------------

Souta and Miroku were walking behind Sango holding bags in there hands.

MIROKU - "Why did we have to go shopping?"

SANGO - "Because I needed afew things."

Turning her head to talk to Miroku but bumped into a girl in front of her. "I'm so sorry." She turned to the girl but this girl was running to Souta making him drop the bags that were in his hands.

GIRL - "I was thinking when you said you were leaving to find your sister, I would never think that she was here." This girl had her mouth on Souta as soon as she was done talking. Seeing Souta and this girl made Mirok think about Kagome and Sesshomaru and what they would do when there alone. Miroku stopped thinking when he seen Sango move her head to the left, away from the site of Souta and this girl making out and Soutas hands move to her ass. Miroku had to stop them because he seen this girl move her right head to Soutas pants coved dick.

MIROKU - "Okay stop now."

SANGO - "Hey, I'm Sango..." Looking happy but not knowing if this girl was right for the guy she just got to know. "His bodyg..."

MIROKU - "And I'm Miroku, Sangos boyfriend." Knowing what Sango was gonna say.

SOUTA - "Sorry this is my girlfriend, Rin."


End file.
